Come Round Soon
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: The angels said I'd smile today... Well, who needs angels anyway! ShikaTem


Well here is another short songlet (as it was called by Pickles) for you all. Based on the song **_"Come Round Soon"_** by **_Sara Bareilles_**. Yes, I know. A guy listening to Sara Bareilles?!  
The entire cd is amazing, f.y.i.. I've been procrastinating on **"Temari and 1cc"** all day today. Sorry! P

**"Come Round Soon"**

* * *

On a balcony outside of the Konoha hotel, a figure stood alone. She was watching the storm clouds gather, a cigarette hanging from her lips. Her head was spinning from the alchohol she had ingested. Gripping against the balcony, Temari thought of all the people that she had left inside. All those happy people made her sick. As the first few drops hit her face, she smiled. It was not a perfect night to be clear. The rain was matching her mood. She thought of the person she was trying so hard to forget. _'Oh God, I miss him already!I just wish he would call me 'his' for once.'_

**flashback**

"I just can't break up with her because I'm in love with you!"

His words had rocked her World. How could he be such an insensitive ass?! Those words had stung more than a slap ever could. It didn't make sense. How did he justify the torment he was putting her through? She took everything he did in stride. As she watched him get up from the bed, and leave she was just hoping, praying that he would come to his senses, and be back by her side.  
"He'll come round soon I know."

His words rang in her head. "I miss you Tem." "I need you Temari." She would have been satisfied with just a simple staying the night. It really take much to make Temari happy. Too bad he never noticed. She could feel her heart beat painfully against her ribcage. This was just cruel. She could beg him to stay, but he never did. He aways had to go back to **her**. She didn't treat him right. Temari knew she was obviously the best choice. He had to come around, she knew it! She would believe it until she saw him again.  
As she watched him leave, the tears were welling up. They came in torrents down her face. He shot a glance back at her before he got out the door. He paused and she felt at the most vulnerable she had ever been in her life. Naked, crying, loving someone who wouldn't stay with you. As she heard the door shut, she cried harder into her pillow.

Her best friends here in Konoha, had assured her that she would smile today. Surely, there would be someone at the party who would cheer her up. What the hell did they know anyway. She took another gulp of her drink and felt warmer than before. The rain had started openly pouring, drenching everything in sight. She didn't really care about it though. Temari realized she was crying again, not that anyone could tell. Her tears mixed with the rain and streamed down her face. She reached for her pack of cigarettes and realized she was out. "Great"  
She smelled the familiar aroma of cigarette smoke and turned to find someone handing her one, already lit. She wasn't addicted by far, but it really helped her with the stress. She took it and looked up at the man. His usually spiked up brown hair was down from it's usual ponytail, and it almost reached his shoulders. Temari's hands shot up to her pigtails which were, for the most part, still in its original condition. She wasn't really ready to face him again, but she still wanted to, dammit!

"You know, you are going to catch your death out here, troublesome woman."

She barely nodded to let him know she heard him, but was making no move to get out of the rain.

A thick jacket was draped around her shoulders. _'Great, he has to be such a gentleman.'_ It was making it even harder for her. She flinched when he started to speak.

"Temari, listen I've been thinking. I realized I can't live without your love. Starting today I'm all yours, if you'll have me."

She blinked. _'Did I just hear him right?!'_

"What about Ino?"

"She's gone. When I told her I wanted to be with you, she understood. She took it really well. Grabbed her stuff and left."

Temari practically jumped into his embrace. Her cigarette and cup both fell to the ground. Shikamaru stroked her hair, as he held her close. All around them, the rain poured harder, but they were too wrapped up in each other to care.

**END.**


End file.
